Digimon - La digidestinada oscura
by xMacaronax
Summary: Luego de la extraña aparición de la septima digidestinada, los niños elegidos se enfrentaran a un nuevo enemigo. Pero ese digimon maligno no sera su único enemigo...
1. Los sueños se vuelven realidad

**Mi primer fanfic, wow *-* Espero que lo disfruten. No olviden que tengo sentimientos, criticas constructivas plz. **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Los gritos detrás mio diciéndome que no me detuviese, siento mi corazón salirse de mi pecho… No lo entiendo.  
—¡Corre, Davis!—escuche una voz y me dí vuelta, una chica pelinegra que estaba en frente de ese mounstro. Se dio vuelta y me miro—¡Corre y no mires atrás, Motomiya Daisuke!_

—Despierta, hermanito~—decía Jun en la oreja del digidestinado del valor—Hoy viene Tk a hacer ese trabajo de Historia ¿Cierto?

Davis no abrió los ojos, se quedo con la imagen de la chica de su sueño en la mente. _"¿Quién era esa chica?" _era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del digidestinado en ese momento. Salto de la cama al escuchar a su hermana, era lunes, por lo tanto tenía que ir a la escuela.

—Fuera, Jun, debo cambiarme.—dijo el google boy, mientras echaba a su hermana y cerraba con llave—¿Quién era esa chica? No recuerdo haberla visto en ningún lado… Bah, mejor me baño, que los chicos me mataran.

Davis entro al baño y se puso a cantar, rutina de los lunes. Salió y eligió una camisa negra y blanca, con unos jeans azules, y sus zapatos deportivos negros se los pondría al salir. Ese día no tenía entrenamiento, por lo que podía ir más ligero.

Agarro dos tostadas con rapidez, y salió corriendo mientras acomodaba sus zapatos.

—¡Ya me voy, que Jun no entre en mi habitación!

El digidestinado se había vuelto un chico bastante guapo para muchas chicas, pero Kari seguía sin fijarse en él. Ahora, había madurado un poco, así que eso no le importaba en lo más minimo. Desde lejos veia Cody, Yolei y Tk caminando hacía la puerta del instituto. Espero a que entraran, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con ellos en realidad.

Cuando pensó que no había gente cerca, el chico del valor entro tranquilo a la institución, sin miedo de nada. Realmente se sentía fatal, por que mentir. Tenía un presentimiento de que todo se iba a ir a la mierda. Pero siempre que tenía un presentimiento, nada pasaba, o la mayoría de las veces.

Entro a su salón y vio a Ken guardarle un asiento al fondo de la clase, como siempre. Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Davis.

—¿Cómo te fue este fin de semana, Davis?—dijo Ken, con una sonrisa—.

"_Nada, solo eh estado teniendo pesadillas con una chica rara que quiere que corra, lo de siempre". _No podía contestarle eso, prefirió mirar el suelo, eso puso un poco incomodo a Ken. Pero el silencio se fue cuando el profesor pidió silencio a los alumnos que aún hablaban

—Bueno alumnos, espero que hayan pasado bien el fin de semana—dijo el profesor, sonriendo—Pero hoy, quiero presentarles a una alumna nueva, trátenla bien. Hablo de Motomiya, en especial. Entra, Kuro.

Una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules entro al aula, vestida con un sueter color crema y unos pantalones negros. El digidestinado quedo petrificado, era la chica de su sueño. Se paro de su silla, pero se le hacia imposible hablar. La chica giro hacia el, y sonrio. Eso fue lo suficiente para derretir a Davis.

—¿¡Que haces tú aquí!?—grito el google boy mientras la señalaba—¿¡Quien eres y que quieres de mi!?

La chica miro divertida a Davis, y empezó a acercársele. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de él, le lanzo un aparato. Era su D3, el que hacía dos años que había desaparecido cuando derrotaron a MalonMyotismon. El chico del valor estaba pretificado, apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Soy como decirlo… la séptima digidestinada de la segunda generación conocida por ustedes—dijo sonriendo—Y mi emblema es la oscuridad. El digimundo los necesita, chicos.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Mi corazón uwu ¿Les gusto? Pobre Davis, ve una chica sensual y se derrite. xDD Cuando escribí esto escuchaba muchas canciones (The Last Element ****3) Bye****.**


	2. Las sonrisas melancólicas de Takeru

**Nana x 12 MACA! (¿) Ocia. Tengo una seguidora, esto puede repeler el aire tinista (Siento la arena…!) Khul! Voy a comer algo súper kul :DD Pos… hamor a todos, y empecemos. Como hablo español pongo PV (Punto de vista) en vez de POV (lo mismo en Inglés). **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Daisuke PV.

¿Dijo digidestinada? No, no no… No puede ser, es imposible. Gennai no podía haberlos engañado, a menos que la haya incorporado hace poco. Tal vez es un juego, o…

—Pues… ¿Como lo dices con tanda comodidad en un aula de gente normal, Kuro?—dijo Teka, siempre le digo así para molestarlo— ¡Sabes bien, si eres una verdadera digidestinada, que eso no es bueno!

La chica lo miro con enfado, como si pensara que le toma el pelo. Sin embargo, podía ver como jugaba con algo dentro de la bolsa.

— ¡Piensa rápido, esperanza!—la chica le lanzo su D3 a rápida velocidad, y mi amigo lo atrapo con facilidad— ¡Buenos reflejos, no pierdes el toque!

Kari, Ken y yo miramos a Teka desconcertados. Pero él puso una sonrisa melancólica. Nadie se decidió a preguntar por esa sonrisa así que simplemente nos quedamos en silencio.

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué necesitas?—Dijo Teka— ¿Qué dejemos nuestras pacificas vidas y salvemos al digimundo?

—Seh, eso necesito. —dijo ella agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, llevándoselo con ella— ¡Si quieren a esperanza vivo, vengan conmigo!

Nos resignamos y la seguimos, ella iba dando saltitos, parecía feliz. Entro en la sala de computación, donde Yolei y Cody nos esperaban.

— ¿¡Que mierda hacen aquí!?—grite, estaba ya en el límite de la paciencia— ¿¡La conocen!?

— ¡La boca, imbécil!—grito Yolei, no parecía contenta, pero luego de suspirar, se calmo un poco—La cosa es que ella nos encontró cuando íbamos a nuestras clases, y nos explico la situación del digimundo.

— ¡Basta!—grito Kuro, parecía que echaba humo—Salten allí.

Señalo una portátil, pero nadie movió un pelo. Ella estaba muy enojada, se le notaba. Así que hizo algo muy estúpido, nos empujo uno por uno dentro de la computadora.

Cuando llego mi turno me di cuenta que no estábamos saliendo de un televisor… estábamos cayendo. Los gritos de los chicos resonaban en mis oídos, pero la chica rara parecía estar acostumbrada, estaba sentada como nos hacían sentar en kinder. Cuando estábamos a punto de caer, yo de rostro justamente, caímos parados por una ilógica fuerza anti gravitatoria.

— ¡Bienvenidos al nuevo digimundo, consumido en la oscuridad!—grito, como si fuera algo divertido—Ahora, todos corran que nos matan los tira nomon.

La chica empezó a correr, y todos la siguieron, pero yo quise ver si hablaba enserio. Y en efecto, un grupo de tirándonos nos seguía a paso rápido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien empezó a empujarme. Yo solo cerré los ojos y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Entrenamiento de muchos años, ayúdame!—grite, mientras corría—.

Antes de que me diera cuenta otro tirón me hizo doblar de dirección, decidí abrir los ojos, y esa tal Kuro tiraba de mi camisa. De la nada me empujo y se quedo quieta.

— ¡Fugutarimon, digievoluciona!—grito, y de la nada, de su bolso salió un perro mutante, y una luz negra lo envolvió. — ¡Déjanos tiempo para llegar con Gennai!

De la luz negra salió algo parecido a un lobo de color negro, con ojos rojos y unos colmillos enormes. Trague saliva, la bestia simplemente asintió y empezó a correr hacía la masa de digimons salvajes.

— ¿Ese es…?—antes de preguntar mi pregunta, la chica me agarro de la muñeca y empezó a arrastrarme— ¿¡Tu digimon!?

La chica se volvió hacía mi y sonrió, eso basto para que me sonrojara… ¡Alto ahí, hormonas! ¡No me molesten! En ese momento una casa apareció frente a nosotros.

— ¡Salten!—todos saltaron y un ave apareció bajo nosotros, era el Birdramon de Sora—.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**¡O mai gosh! –inserter Break up! ****Here- Ke jarcor! (?) Bueno, bueno, me calmo. DIOS Birdramon llega al rescate :D Hablando de digimons, No busquen a Fugutarimon… lo invente en el colegio :v Fuck, que vida. Pero bueno… las mejores cosas se me ocurren ahí, llevare mi cuaderno uwu. Bey, pásenla bien.**


End file.
